


Las sorpresas son mejores

by BilingualShipper



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Español | Spanish, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, de verdad no sé qué más tags agregar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: Deseaba poder enfadarse cada vez que alguien alzaba las cejas o quedaba boquiabierto al enterarse de que tenía novio; pero, si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, Aomine no tenía la moral para quejarse de algo que él mismo aún hacía en ocasiones.





	Las sorpresas son mejores

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Always219](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always219/gifts).



> Justo cuando creía que el internet no me volvería antes del final del día, regresa justo cuando estaba terminando este one-shot que casi fue drabble; completamente a tiempo para publicarlo como el regalo de cumpleaños que es ♥ (Sabes quién eres) sé que estuviste esperando bastante a que por fin escribiera AoKaga, esta era la ocasión perfecta para hacerlo. Siento lo cortito, pero la idea recién la tuve como... ¿hace tres días? D: De todos modos, ¡espero que lo disfrutes! (y quien lo lea, también, por supuesto) ;D

Deseaba poder enfadarse cada vez que alguien alzaba las cejas o quedaba boquiabierto al enterarse de que tenía _novio_ ; pero, si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, Aomine no tenía la moral para quejarse de algo que él mismo aún hacía en ocasiones. ¿Y cómo no?, si él era el primero en ser tildado de pervertido por gustarle el volumen femenino y comprar revistas para admirar esos atributos. Cualquiera esperaría que apareciera tomado de la mano de una chica como una modelo —y no de las planas—, tal vez Momoi; en vez de descubrirlo besuqueándose con otro jugador de básquet que definitivamente era Kagami.

Ser atrapado en medio del acto tampoco ayudaba a disminuir el impacto.

Cómo había sucedido esto, no tenía idea. En el caso que le gustase un hombre, lo menos inesperado sería que él fuera pequeño, delgado, de figura casi frágil y rasgos finos o redondeados, delicados. Un chico que no estuviese rodeado de una fuerte aura de testosterona y cuya presencia no fuera muy imponente. Un muchacho como Tetsu, más lindo que atractivo, al que no le quedaría raro un apodo que hasta sonaba cariñoso. No tendría un cuerpo curvilíneo, pero sus proporciones, en comparación con su propio físico, no se alejaban tanto de las diferencias que habría si a su lado hubiese una mujer.

En cambio, Aomine tenía una pareja que casi lo igualaba. Una notable musculatura, altura por encima del promedio, presencia formidable e imposible de ignorar, voz grave, mirada penetrante y un nombre con su misma intensidad que jamás sonaría suave. Un tigre y no un gatito. Seguía sin entender cómo fue que se atrajo a él; no había nada cercano a lo femenino en ese hombre.

Nunca había tenido alguna experiencia con una mujer, pero podía hacerse ideas como referencia. Estaba seguro de que sus besos sin cuidado, con mordisqueos hambrientos y lenguas curiosas, de manos aferradas donde fuera e inquietos jadeos durante y después de la acción, eran para nada como los romanticones labios que se acariciaban llenos de paciencia al final de las películas o en las bodas. Si los otros dedos fuesen más delgados, las tontas y pequeñas competiciones no previstas sobre quién apretaba más la mano del otro al unirlas mientras caminaban no debían llegar al punto de sentir que chocarían sus huesos.

No extrañaba la desconocida sensación de amasar pechos grandes con palmas y dedos; solo pellizcar pezones que adornaban pectorales firmes, nada blandos, le era suficiente con los sonidos que eso provocaba. Tampoco le importaba no acariciar un vientre literalmente plano si, en su lugar, contaba con las deliciosas ondulaciones de unos abdominales que a veces se hacían notar aun con tela encima. Que la anatomía ajena fuese similar a la suya, una misma estructura, le ayudaba a saber qué se sentía bien y cómo molestarlo cuando quería que le gruñera; le permitía experimentar sin vagos pensamientos que lo impulsaran a ser muy cuidadoso por un inconsciente miedo a dañar en vez de complacer.

Kagami era más explícito de lo que se esperaría en una chica. Se hablaban sin censura a lo malsonante o subido de tono, eso era divertido y, de cierto modo, relajante; sabía de algunos que debían cuidar su lenguaje con sus parejas si deseaban evitar regaños. Su voz varonil le daba ganas de hacer lo posible por deformarla a una versión más aguda de a momentos; se lo agradecería si lo lograba y Aomine saldría deleitado, un buen negocio donde ambos obtenían beneficios.

Su cabello corto no le dejaba mucho por dónde enredar sus dedos, mas le facilitaba besar su cuello hasta marcarlo —sus quejas por no hallar cómo cubrir las manchas eran de lo mejor, y en parte eran posibles por no contar con el cabello suficiente para taparlas sin tanto esfuerzo—. Su mirada era de las más sinceras que jamás había visto a centímetros; que lo observara no debía causarle tantos escalofríos.

Aun con todas las características que hacían de Kagami un ser intenso, había espacio suficiente para adjetivos como «lindo». Jamás olvidaría las diminutas señales de nerviosismo previas a su confesión: había neblina rosada en la cima de sus mejillas, un leve titubeo de su lengua y labios al darle forma a sus palabras, indecisión en sus ojos entre verlo a él y dirigirse a cualquier otro punto aleatorio alrededor. Jugó solo un poco con sus dedos, mordisqueó el labio inferior y luego, en solo un chasquido, la determinación regresó a él: lo miró directo a los ojos, sus manos reposaron relajadas a los lados de su cuerpo, la declaración de dos palabras se escuchó con firmeza; solo el sonrojo permaneció en él. Su respuesta fue un beso algo brusco que acabó —por unos segundos— con la ternura del momento. Aomine se sentía fuera de sí usando esos términos, pero no hallaba otro más adecuado.

La timidez que precedía al retorno de la seguridad habitual del pelirrojo era una constante de lo más encantadora. Sucedía cada vez que le pedía algo que podría considerarse como un paso más en la relación, también cuando lo dicho era algo más romántico de lo que acostumbraba. Esperaba que nunca se le agotaran las fuentes de esa ligera vergüenza.

Otro aspecto entre lo adorable y lo gracioso era su temor a los perros, incluso los pequeños como Nigou. Había progresado, ya era capaz de vestirlo con su uniforme de Seirin, pero con algo de cautela, apenas tocándolo; el rostro que ponía era de concentración y algo similar a «por favor, que esto termine ya sin que se enoje, me odie, me gruña, me muerda y me mate». ¡Como si ese perrito juguetón fuese a agredirlo! No sabía si reír por burla o sonreír de cariño al atestiguarlo, aunque nunca dejaba escapar la oportunidad de bromear para que él fuese quien refunfuñara.

¿Por qué querría a una chica cuando tenía a Kagami Taiga? Él le daba todo y más. Cocina, diversión, pasión, compañía, amor. Si ese muchacho era el que estaba a su lado, no le importaba no saciar su curiosidad acerca de cómo sería experimentar todo aquello con una mujer. Podía impresionarse, preguntarse sin comprender por completo cómo fue que se inclinó hacia lo opuesto, sí; sin embargo, nada era tan gratificante como las sorpresas que rodeaban su relación.


End file.
